


In My Dreams

by Academy27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Academy27/pseuds/Academy27
Summary: With the addition of Scarlet Witch in the upcoming Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (2022), I thought I would play around with some ideas. I did some research on Stephen's backstory and it was very depressing. His younger sister Donna, drowned while swimming in a river, when he was very young (18-20 or so). This was originally going to be shown in the first Doctor Strange movie, but the scene was cut because it didn't fit with the film's overall narrative. It's most likely going to come up in the sequel but until then, these are just some possible plot line ideas. In this story, Stephen is hesitant about calling Wanda a spiritual younger sister. He hadn't fully healed from the trauma if his sisters death, so he still has some emotional work to do.
Kudos: 2





	In My Dreams

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Nebraska when Stephen, Donna, and a few of her friends went to the river to relax and have frivolous fun. Stephen is home on a break from medical school, so it was exactly what he needed. Their mother wanted Stephen to take pictures of Donna for her photo album. "Look this way, Donna." Said Stephen, as he gets a good picture of her. "Like this?" She asked? "Yes, that's good, honey!" Stephen said, excitingly. She strikes more poses, as he snaps more cute images. 

"Can I go swim, now?" Donna eagerly asked. "One more for mom." He snaps one last picture and frees her to the water. "Alright go swim, have fun, stay on the shallow end." He says. "Okay." Says Donna, as takes off her sweatshirt and gives it to Stephen. She's wearing a red one-piece swimsuit, along with jean shorts. She runs to the water and dives in.

"So, which one of those pictures is for your mom." Asked Donna's friend. "These are all for my mom." Said Stephen, as he goes through the photos. "One for her album, one for the coffee table, one for the car, and hell, one for her bathroom." He says in a joking manner. Their mom especially loves it when she gets pictures of Donna swimming.

When Donna is swimming, she is in her element as if it was second nature her. She dives deeper and then surfaces for air. She attempts a breaststroke until her right leg begins to cramp up. The pain and loss of control over her body forces her under water. She holds her breath for as long as possible, but the shock prevented her from preparing to be under water. She begins to drown while trying desperately to surface. 

"When are you due back to school?" Asks Donna's friend. "Next week." Said Stephen, as a let out a breath of fresh air. "I can't wait to become a doctor, don't get me wrong, but I have longed for this all semester." Donna's friend laughs. "I see what you mean, being a high school freshman is just as hard." He jokes. "Oh, give me a break." Stephen laughs.

"Stephen, where's Donna? I don't see her anywhere?" Her friend asked, in a panic. Stephen looks out into the water where she would be, and his heart immediately sinks. He takes off his jacket and quickly dives into the water to search for her. Luckily, she stayed on the shallow end, but it was already too late. He finds her and carries her to shore. Her friends come to help him out of the water. Stephen quickly yet gently lays the young girl on the ground and begins the chest compression he learned in medical school. He pushes on her chest, repeatedly but she is unresponsive with eyes wide open. He couldn't help but keep trying. *come on, honey, please come back to me!!!* he thinks to himself; but he knew in his heart that he had lost her. "Stephen, just...stop......that's enough." Said Donna's friend, in an agonizing voice. Her friend closes Donna's eye lids. Stephens body goes numb in shock. It was impossible for him to comprehend what had just happened. It all happened extremely fast; she was here and next thing he knew she wasn't. How does one process what happened to his sister at that point in time?

It was around 2:00 am when Stephen woke up on the couch in the Sanctum. He realized he had fallen asleep with a book on his chest. How long he had been asleep is undecided, since he hadn't been sleeping properly since the battle with Thanos anyway. He closes the book and sits up on the couch to reflect on the dream he had had. Why did he have it? What did it mean? It had been over 20 years since he had such a dream; a complete replay of that fateful day. Why now? He stares off into the fireplace in deep thought, as if he couldn't hear or see anyone.

"Wow. You look like hell." Said Wong. "Yeah, well I feel like hell." Stephen said, in an exhausted voice. "Here, this will make you feel a little better...hopefully." Said Wong as he gives Stephen a mug of herbal tea. "Thank you." Said Stephen. He takes a sip of tea and sighs with sadness. "Stephen, tell me what's wrong. I've noticed you've been out of it lately, and you haven't been the same. What is going on with you?" Asks Wong. Stephens eyes well up with tears, with a pained look on his face. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Stephen said, as he blinks his tears away. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Asks Wong. "No, I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern." Stephen said, as he continues to drink his tea. "Okay. Well, I'll leave you to it. Goodnight, Stephen. Get some rest." Said Wong. Even though Wong knew that something wasn't right, it wouldn't have been right to force anything. "Goodnight." Said Stephen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wanda had been living with Stephen in the Sanctum while he trained her on her powers. For the time that they had known each other, he had never told her about his sister or much of his family in general. Stephen was never one to be open with his emotions with people, but the death of his sister had made him even more closed off than ever. Though Wanda and Stephen are good friends, the traumas that Wanda had gone through herself, has made her hesitant to grow closer to Stephen. Why would she want to when he too could be taken away from her, like everyone else she knew? Deep down, she knew he was there for her no matter what, not just as a teacher, but a mentor, who would guide her in the right direction. If anything, he was exactly what she needed at this point. Naturally, she was afraid to ask.

It had been a long day of training, so Stephen and Wanda study, reading books in the Sanctum. They are dressed comfortably in normal clothes. As silent as it was, they enjoyed each other's company enough to read in peace. Stephen made tea for them, for relaxation. "Stephen, can I ask you something?" Asked Wanda. "Sure." Said Stephen. "This has been on my mind for a while, but hardly thought much of it; um...why do you call me things like 'honey' or 'hon'?" Asked Wanda. Stephen looks at Wanda with a puzzled look. He didn't exactly know how to answer her question. "Well, when I was a surgeon, we usually called our younger, female patients those names to help them feel more comfortable in the hospital. As a man though, I know our male patients wouldn't want to be called those names. I guess I still do it out of habit." He said. Even though it was true, he couldn't just casually tell Wanda that he loves her as a sister, or that he even had a sister for that matter. As her teacher, he felt that it would be best to keep his personal feelings to himself. What would Wanda think of the idea of Stephen valuing her as more than a student? Does Wanda value Stephen as more than a teacher? 

"Does it make you uncomfortable at all? Do you want me to stop?" Asked Stephen. "No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable, I was just curious is all. I actually don't mind it that much." She said, nervously. "Wanda, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Stephen asked. He knew there was more to her question, by the timidness in her tone, and even though he wasn't keen on telling her about his sister, he was willing to take the chance if Wanda were to go into certain subject matter.

She closes her book and goes to sit on the couch next to Stephen. "Um...yes...there is...there is something else." She said, hesitantly. "What is it?" He asked, calmly, as he set his book aside. She hesitates once more. "I like it when you call me those things. I like it a lot." She finally said. Stephen gives a sincere half smile. He was happy yet relieved to know that. "Can I ask why?" Asked Stephen. "I feel like you care for me as more than just your student. When you call me 'honey,' or whatever else, it's like I'm important to someone again. With my parents, my brother, Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Vision gone...I..." She hesitates again. She looks down on her lap, to hide the tears in her eyes. "It's alright, sweetheart. Take your time." Stephen said, sincerely, as he hands her a tissue. Wanda takes the tissue, wipes her tears and takes a deep breath to collect herself. "I feel like I'm desperate for love." She said, in a shaky voice. "I want to be closer to you, but I'm afraid that something will happen to you too, and I'll be alone again." She said, as she looks back down on her lap. Stephen was shocked at how personal and open she was, in how much she needed him. But, also happy to know that she feels the same way he feels about her. He knew it couldn't have been easy to share such information, but she had to tell him.

"Wanda, look at me." Stephen said, softly. She looks up at him, sadly. "You're not desperate, you're feeling how anyone else would feel in your position. You're very young and it all happened so fast. Whatever security you had was taken away from you. You're missing the guidance that you never had much of." He said. He places his hand on the back of Wanda's neck and begins running his fingers through her long hair. "I think you've hurt long enough. I assure you that nothing is going to happen to me, and I will never abandon you. You have unlimited power, you're beautiful and strong, and together we are going to work through this. And you _will_ get through this." He said, lovingly, wiping away her tear with his hand. Wanda smiles and sighs with relief. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, nervously. "Yes, Wanda, I do." Said Stephen, laughing. They both laugh and enjoy the moment. Wanda goes to hug Stephen and he returns the hug tightly, stroking her back. "It's going to be okay, honey. You're going to be okay. You're not going to lose me." He said, softly. 

"Can I ask you something else?" She asked, as her face rests on his shoulder. "Of course." Said Stephen. She sits back down to look at Stephen. "Um..." Wanda hesitates. "Yes?" Asked Stephen. "Is it weird to say that I care for you as more than just my teacher? Or to say that I love you as friend? Or maybe even as an older brother?" Stephens heart skipped a beat at her question. For a moment it took his breath away, as he looked at Wanda in awe. "Are you okay?" Asked Wanda. "It _is_ weird, isn't it? Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry." She said in a panic. "No, Wanda I'm fine, you have nothing to be sorry for." Stephen finally spoke out. "It's okay, I was actually hoping you would say that." He said. "What do you mean?" Asked Wanda. At this moment, there wasn't a better time to be open to her. 

"I have something to tell you." said Stephen. "I'm not the most open person, and I haven't been as forthcoming to you as much as you have with me. I figured as your teacher, I should set my feelings aside for the sake of my student. But I know now that a teacher/student relationship is as trusting and mutual as we make it. And for that, I am sorry." He said. "It's okay, I guess. I'm still very new to all of this." Said Wanda. "Exactly. It was my responsibility." He said. "Alright, then. I don't think you did anything wrong." Wanda said. She didn't blame Stephen for anything, she seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, but in a good way.

"Alright. So anyway, I have a story to share with you." He said. "Okay." said Wanda. He pauses for a moment. "When I was young, I was on a break from med school, so I took my younger sister and some of her friends to the woods to swim in the river. I'm not very big on swimming but my younger sister, Donna loved it." Stephen said. "I didn't know you had a sister." Said Wanda. "I know." He said. "I was off talking to her friend, thinking she was fine and honestly, she was fine. Her friend noticed that she was nowhere to be found in the water. I run and dive in to find her. I'll never forget how she felt when I brought her out of the water. She was cold and lifeless and just...pale." He said, in shaky voice. He pauses once more as his eyes fill with tears. He wipes his eyes and continues the story. "I perform CPR on her over and over, and over again. I had never been so afraid in my life. Eventually I gave up. I knew I had lost her, for there was just no life in her eyes." He said. His story and the sadness in his voice struck sympathy in Wanda. "Oh, Stephen...I am so, so terribly sorry." She said, softly. "Thank you; you don't think it'll happen to you until it does." Said Stephen. "How old was she?" Wanda asked. Stephen sighs and wipes his eyes once more to collect himself. "She was only 12. I should've been watching her more. I can only imagine just how scared she had to have been. And my parents...it broke my heart to watch them suffer. They lost their little girl, their child. Hearing them cry every night was painful." He said.

"A year later, back in med school, I gave this presentation on the effects of neurons in the brain, when it lacks oxygen. I was sitting on my bed when my roommate came in and told me how great my presentation was. I tell him thank you and then he...he tells me..." Stephen hesitates as he puts his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying. Wanda takes his other hand and holds it gently between her palms. "It's okay, Stephen." She said. He sighs and continues. "He tells me that the world is going to need doctors like me one day; that I am going to save so many lives with my exceptionally brilliant mind. What he said struck something in my heart." He said, as he wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. "When he left the room, I went into the bathroom, and locked the door and I just cried." He said. He pauses again. "Can I ask why that made you so upset? Why it touched you in that way?" Wanda asked. "When he said that, I thought of Donna; the life that I couldn't save. I questioned myself if I even deserved to be a doctor. At that point in time, I felt like I couldn't do it anymore, I was in so much pain, that I just wanted to die." He said with sadness. 

Stephen continues. "I was lying on the bathroom floor, exhausted from crying. I was eyeing a container of Tylenol painkillers by the sink." He said. "You mean...you considered...?" Wanda anxiously asked. "I can't say I considered it, but I thought of the 'what if' aspect of it. But I knew it wasn't the answer, and I couldn't imagine putting my parents through anymore hell. Thinking about what my roommate said, I did have the greatest desire to save lives." He said. Wanda looked at him in awe, with a sincere smile. Learning the essence of Stephen's soul made her love him even more. "Stephen...I love your heart, so much." Wanda said, stoking his hand. "Thank you, hon." He said, smiling. "So, tell me about her. What was she like?" She asked. "Beautiful. Adorable. Sweet. Passionate. Very smart. Great swimmer. Easy going. Kind. Loving. Interesting. Confident in herself and one hell of a charmer...I think I might have forgotten how much I missed her." He said, with a half mile and teary eyes. "What do you want right now?" Asked Wanda. He thinks about it for moment. "Now...I just want to protect you." He said, sincerely. Stephen moves closer to Wanda and switches to where he is holding _her_ hand. She goes to lay on him, resting her head against his shoulder. They gaze into the fireplace in peace. 

"You know, I've been having these dreams, lately." He said, breaking the silence. "What kind of dreams?" She asked. "The exact traumatic event of when she died. Or the night before she died, when we were staying up late together into the night. It's been so long since I've had any dream about her. I don't know why, and I don't know how to explain it." He said, as he gazes into the fireplace. "Stephen, can I offer an interpretation?" Asked Wanda, as she raises up to look at him. "Yes." Stephen said, as he turns to look at her. "You say you haven't had these dreams since she died, have you ever talked about her since? With your parents or friends? Does anyone else know that you had a sister?" Asked Wanda. "No. Since that day back at med school, I felt like I couldn't take the pain anymore, but I also anxiously wanted to save lives. So, I made it a point to not think about her anymore. I did what I thought I needed to do to move on. I was severely depressed, I just wanted the pain to stop." He said. "I think that might be the problem." Said Wanda. "How so?" He asked. "You never healed from her death, you just repressed it. Repressing your emotions, in pretending as if they don't exist doesn't change how you actually feel. You could seem better for years, but without actually healing from it, it will resurface as if it never left." She said. "That's some impressive insight, Wanda." Stephen said. "Thank you." She said, smiling.

She continues. "Stephen, do you believe that our dreams ever mean something or try to bring something to our attention?" She asked. "Yes, I believe our subconscious has a way of communicating." He said. "What if your dreams are trying to tell you that it's time to heal yourself? Heal yourself but still keep her in your heart?" Wanda asked. Stephen nods in agreement, for there was so much truth to what Wanda was saying. It's something he had never thought about before, in that specific way. It was almost fantastical in a sense. "Does any of this make sense?" Wanda asked. "Yes. Yes, it does." Stephen said, softly, blinking his tears away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was after midnight, when Stephen was going through his medical textbook, in the living room, with the TV on in the background. He doesn't usually study while on a break, but he couldn't sleep, and he enjoyed the silence. Donna walks downstairs from her room to see what he is doing. "Stephen, you're still up?" Asked Donna. "Yes, and what are you still doing up?" He asked, jokingly. "I couldn't sleep, and I got bored." She said. "How's your ankle, have you been icing it?" He asked. "The ice actually makes it hurt more; the coldness is very painful." She said, as she rests her right leg on his lap. A while back, she had sprained her ankle while roller skating, but the pain and cramping came and went off and on.

"Yeah, ice can hurt, but it helps ease the swelling." Stephen said, massaging both her ankle and leg. "Are you excited to go on our little voyage to the woods tomorrow?" Asked Stephen. "Yes, I've been practicing my swim moves as well." She said. "Great, I hope to see it." He said. "Owe." She said. "I'm sorry, hon." Stephen said, softly. "We can go to the ER tonight, and get it looked at, if it's still bothering you. Does it hurt to walk?" He asked. "No, it doesn't hurt to walk but I still get cramps." She said. "Do I need to see a doctor?" She asked. "I mean, it's not too serious, but I wouldn't want you to be in pain either." He said. "I think it'll be okay for now, sitting in the ER is the most boring thing." She said. "Yes, it is." Stephen said, laughing. "So, what do we do now?" Donna asked. "I don't know; hey let's see what bad horror movie is on tonight, for us to laugh at." He said, flipping through the channels. "Mom doesn't want me watching horror movies." Donna said. "Mom is asleep, now is she?" Stephen said, persuasively. "Okay, let's watch." She said, excitingly. She rests against Stephens arm, with her left arm draped around his waist. He strokes her arm and plants two kisses on the top of her head. 

Stephen wakes up in his bed, with his room dimly lit. It was only around 3:00 am, so he hadn't been asleep for long. He scans his room, knowing it was only a dream. It was far more pleasant than the dream he had a while back, but still just as heartbreaking. He gets out of bed and sits on the floor, leaning against the edge of the bed, not realizing that his door was half-way open. Wong walks down the hall and notices Stephen sitting on the floor, with both hands on his forehead. Wong knocks on the door. "Stephen, are you alright?" He asked. "Just shut the door." Said Stephen, in shaky voice. Wong walks into the room and closes the door behind him. He wasn't going to leave his friend in a vulnerable state again. He goes to sit on the floor next to Stephen. "Stephen, please tell me what's wrong." He asked. Stephen looks at Wong with teary eyes. "I..." Stephen said, unable to speak. Wong puts his arm around Stephen, as he sobs uncontrollably in Wong's arms, finally surrendering to his emotions. "It's going to be alright, Stephen. It's alright." He said, stroking his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, Wong gives Stephen a handful of tissues. "Thank you." Stephen said, shakily, while drying his face. Wong had never seen him in this state before. He knew it had to have been bad enough for Stephen to look so broken inside. "Go back to bed, Stephen; you've exhausted yourself." Wong said. Stephen nods and goes back into bed. He lies on his back and stares off in the ceiling. "Wong." Said Stephen. "Yes?" Asked Wong. "Have I ever told you anything about..." He said, as he put his hands over his mouth. "Have you ever told me what?" Asked Wong. "About..." Said Stephen, unable to speak again from crying. "How about you tell me later, okay?" Asked Wong. Stephen nods in agreement. "Okay." He said. "Deep breaths, Stephen." Said Wong. "Have we ever had a personal conversation?" Asked Stephen. "Not really. Other than our frivolous talks, you don't tell me much of anything about _you_." Said Wong. Stephen was shocked at what Wong said. He had never realized just how closed off he was. It was what he needed to bring himself to the surface. "Don't worry about it right now. Just get some sleep." Said Wong. Exhaustion finally take over and he falls asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stephen is standing at the edge of the body of water, where Donna originally drowned. He is dressed in a satin light blue robe, with a satin yellow sash, tied around his waist. The light breeze in the air blow the long fabrics of his tunic, that come down just past his knees. He looks out into the distance in deep thought. He closes his eyes and steps into the water. As he walks further into the river, the water slowly disappears. He goes into the middle of the ground, at least 20 feet deep in level and sits on his knees. Donna walks towards him from the opposite side of the river. She is wearing her red swimsuit and jean shorts. "You've been in my dreams." Said Stephen. "Yes. I have." She said. "It's wasn't your fault, Stephen. I don't love you any less." She said, sincerely. A tear rolls down Stephens cheek as he looks down on his lap. It was exactly what he needed to hear at that point in time. "I am so sorry, Donna." He said. "Don't be sorry." She said. "When you love Wanda, you have me back in your memory. So, love her, Stephen. She deserves it." Said Donna. "I will." He said. He extends his hand to Donna, and she takes his hand. She walks to him and sits on his lap and hugs him around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He returns the hug tightly, stroking her back. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much." Stephen said, softly. He lightly grabs the back of her neck and gives her a series of soft kisses on her cheek. "I love you, Stephen." She said, softly. She kisses his cheek. "It's been so long." She said. "I know, honey. I'm here now." He said, softly. They rest in each other's arms for a while longer, taking in the long, lost moments. This was the closure that Stephen desperately needed. He takes a moment to look at Donna, running his fingers through her hair, and he kisses her forehead. "Stephen, can you do something for me?" Asked Donna. "Sure, honey." Stephen said, softly. "Wake up." She said. 

Stephen wakes up in his bed, once again scanning his room, knowing it was only a dream, but more uplifting. A more relieving sense. His face is still stained with tears from the night before. He lies in bed a while longer to reflect on the dream he had. It was finally making sense. His training with Wanda is the guidance that he would have given to Donna if she hadn't died. This was his time to embrace the opportunity, in guiding Wanda on the right path. 

Wanda hears a knock on her bedroom door, as she's doing her hair. "Come in." She said. Stephen walks in and sits on the chair. "Morning, hon. How was your 18-hour slumber?" She asked, jokingly. "It was great, actually. I slept the entire time, without anything disrupting my peace." He said. Despite the dream he had of Donna, it was the very thing that brought him peace. "You seem better, Stephen. A lot better." She said. "Yeah, well I feel better." He said, confidently. He gives Wanda the same look he gave Donna in his dream. "When you get a minute, I want you to walk with me somewhere." Said Stephen. Wanda finishes brushing her hair. "Okay, I'm ready." She said. 

They walk up the stairs to the skylight of the Sanctum and look out at the giant window above. "You have so much more to learn, Wanda." Said Stephen. "I know. And I'm ready." Said Wanda, confidently. "I know you are." Said Stephen. They look up at the clouds in silence, while Stephen collects his thoughts. "Remember when you said to me before, that you believe that I care for you as more than just my student?" Asked Stephen, nervously. Even though Wanda had been open and honest with him, he had never felt this about any other woman, let alone tell her. "Yes. Why?" Asked Wanda. "Because I do care for you as more than my student...a lot more." He said. Wanda smiles with joy. It was relieving to hear that he feels the same way about her, as she does about him. "In what way?" She asked. "This is something that I had been keeping to myself for a while and have been somewhat in denial about as well. I have always loved you as a younger sister. Telling you about Donna was my way of being more open with you, as you were with me. To know _me._ And that I see so much of my sister in you. There are times where I feel like I have her back with me. I shared my story with you, to finally bare my soul, and so that you could understand my sentiment." Said Stephen. Wanda looks in awe at Stephen. It took her breath away that someone who she had only known for a short while, could think so highly of her, on a personal level. "Um...wow. I wasn't expecting that. I don't know what to say." She said, nervously. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you." He said. 

"You know, ever since I've been here, I've felt the most secure than I have in a while. You've given me a soft place to fall, helped me control my powers, and made me feel safe." Said Wanda. Stephen gives a sincere smile. "You've invested so much time into me, and I don't know what else to say but thank you." Wanda said, as her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you so, so, so much, Stephen." She said, in a shaky voice. Stephen takes her hand and brings her into an embrace. She rests her head against his chest, with her arms wrapped around his back. "Thank you for letting me be here for you." Stephen said, softly. He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. Little did Stephen know that Wanda would be the one to bring his sister back into his heart. 

"I love you, Stephen." She said. "I love you, too, sweetheart." Said Stephen. 

**Epilogue**

It is around 12:00 am. Stephen is reading a book in front of the fireplace. There is something relaxing about the midnight hour, that he wanted to take in the peace and silence. Wanda walks into the living room, noticing Stephen is still awake. "Hey, I didn't know you were still up." She said. "Yeah. For the first time in a while, I don't feel like going to sleep, but in a good way. It's only midnight." He said. "Well, I don't want to go to sleep either, so care for some company?" She asked. "Always." He said, smiling. They read in silence on the couch, hearing only the sparks in the fireplace. "Wanda, you have something in your hair." He said, as he reaches over to see what it is. "I got it. It's just a piece of cotton." He said. "Thank you." She said. "Of course, honey." He said. Wanda casually goes to Stephen, and hugs him around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Stephen, somewhat shocked at the random gesture, returns the hug, stroking her shoulder. She lets go to look at Stephen. He looks back at her in awe. He lightly grabs the side of her neck and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead. They smile, sincerely at each other and continue reading, into the peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda is not replacing Donna as Stephen's "new" sister, nor does Stephen himself want her to replace Donna. In training Wanda on her powers, Stephen now has a chance to get Wanda on the right path, to help her in different ways, when he couldn't save Donna. He had no control over what happened then, but he has full control over what happens now.


End file.
